ShugoShugo OC New Life
by DarkPaw9
Summary: Lulu gets to meet her cousin from Ireland who has had a bad past  Chapter one YAY
1. ShugoShugo New Life:Chapter 1

**Shugo-Shugo OC New Life**Chapter 1: New Home "HURRY UP LULU OR WE'LL MISS HER" shouted Nana"I'M COMING! God this is the last time I stay up late reading!"Soon she was ready and raced out the door with Nana to the airport to meet her cousin, Sierra Lockport who lived in Ireland. But her parents died in a car crash three months ago and was living with a friend. Lulu's mother who was the sister of the father sent Sierra a ticket and a letter stating for her to live with them."F-final w-w-we're h-here." Lulu said while trying to catch her breath."I-I hope s-she see us, DO you even know what she looks like?" stated Nana"Um all I have is this picture, she has some what long white hair, blue eyes, and she looks about 5,5 or so." said Lulu.- - - - - - -Lulu and Nana waited for hour-half for the plane turns out they came a little early (for once)the plane landed and people came spilling out into the airport but she didn't see Sierra."Look Lulu, is that her over by the window?""I think it is, come on."Sierra was leaning up against the window, she did have long white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black long-sleeve with dark blue shorts that went over her knees a little and had on a black fingerless glove. "Um Sierra... HELLO SIERRA! I-I'm Lulu your cousin my mom told me to come get you.""..." Sierra just put her head-phones back on and walked away. As she turned to her left Lulu saw her other eye was light red.

"What happen to your eye?"

"…shut-up…"

"Not a kind person is she?"

"Lets just get her home."


	2. ShugoShugo New Life:Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hate & Pain

"And over there is the town market and… Oh over there is the high school and that's Seiyo-Elementary and-"

"Why would I care about a school for little kids and a school for un-mature kids?"

"I just… uh I mean …(oh no what do I say!)"

"HEY! Be nice to her YOU BIG MEANY!" shouted Nana."What-ever pest."

Lulu was shocked that Sierra seen Nana only people with a egg can see other chara's.

Then that means Sierra has a Guardian Character inside her.

"How can you see her?"

"How can I not, she's like right there by your big head."

" I… A WAIT ! MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!"

Just then Amu, Yaya, and Rima walked up to them along with there chara's.

"HI LULU, HI NANA!" shouted the over-hyperactive Yaya.

"Hi Lulu. Oh who's this."

"What's it to ya kid."

"I just…uh…wanted to know your name…that's all." said Amu

"Clam down, Amu is a very nice person and so are we desu~" said Su

"God there's more of you little dorks."

Then everyone looked at Sierra, even the chara's who were more shocked then the others.

Before anyone said anything Kukai Soma came over with Daichi,

"Hey whas up lady's! And who's this." Kukai said then gave Sierra friendly punch in the arm. Sierra went stiff, her heart was beating fast, cold sweat was coming down her face.

"What's wrong Sierra, are you okay?" asked Lulu

"Sierra huh, that's a nice name! you new here?"

"Hey Kukai leave her alone she doesn't look so good." said Rima

Sierra was starting to shake then she started to say sorry in a small voice.

*flash-back*

"_I'm sorry dad! I-I didn't mean to drop it I SWEAR!"_

"_Your always breaking stuff, I waste MY money ON YOU AND YOUR MOTHER!"_

_*Slaps her in the face*_

_*falls to the floor*_

"_Please don't hit me *sniff* I-I s-said I was s-sorry."_

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID, YOU'LL PAY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"_

_*Keeps hitting her*_

_*Starts to yell for help*_

"_HELP ME! MOMMY HELP! PLEASE SSTTOOPP!"_

*End of flash-back*

"Yo Sierra you feeling alright?" Kukai asked then punched her shoulder.

Then Sierra turned around and punched Kukai in the gut. She just stood there; scared to move or even blink.

"What the hell was that for?" Daichi said

"There was no need for that Sierra." Ran said

"We're scared NOW *sniff*." both Yaya and Pepe chanted.

Sierra started to cry, looking at everyone reminded her of how people would put her down or how they would talk about her. She hated every moment of it, she hated her life and wanted to do great thinks and show her father she was not worthless.

She wish for someone to help in life, not to crush her dreams.


	3. ShugoShugo New Life:Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Riff

Sierra ran away from the others to some where. Were she can be alone, but that's all she was good for; running away from her problems and not facing them.

Soon she came across a lake. She sat down by the shore thinking of what to do next.

"Awww, dad do I have to?"

"Yes or you'll never learn how, now come on one more time."

Sierra looked to her right and saw a father and daughter spending time together.

The father was showing the daughter how to ride a bike they looked so happy if only Sierra's father was like that. She had to learn on her own when she fall she get right back up and try again.

"LOOK DADDY! I'm doing it, YAY!"

"Oh where's my camera, we'll take lots of pictures for mommy right Ami."

"I can ride like Amu-Chan now… OOOWWW…. AHHHHH!"

"OH Ami are you okay?"

"I-I think so *sniff* but I was on longer than last time *sniff*."

"Yes, you sure were. Come on lets go home to mommy and Amuto."

Sierra was surprised and jealous of Amuto because her father seems really nice and loving to her and Ami, she wished her father was like that with her while he was alive

" I wish I had a father like that, o-one that w-would l-love m-me!."

Sierra started to sob once again but then a little voice came into her head.

" Why wish when only YOU can make it happen, Sierra." it stated

"Who a-are you and what do you want with me?"

"Your Guardian Character, I'm here to help.

Then an egg came out of Sierra's chest, it was a light green with a lamp on the middle also with smoke coming out of it. Sierra didn't know what to do with or even knew how she got but she knew one thing; humans don't lay eggs.

Just then Lulu, Amu, Yaya, Rima, and Kukai and their chara's found her.

Amu saw Sierra holding the egg so did everyone else.

"Look Amu-Chan, an egg." Miki and Su chanted.

"I wonder what she/he looks like." said Pepe

"I bet they ARE SUPER FUNNY HAHAHA!" said Kusukusu

" What do I do with this and what's a Guardian Character?."

"A Guardian Character is someone who helps you in life, they help you become your-would-be-self. But one day you won't need them anymore and they'll go back in your heart if don't believe in them they'll disappear." explained Amu

"So those are your chara's … and this is mine…. But what do I do with it…" asked Sierra.

"YOU CHARA CHANGE AND HAVE THESE COOL POWERS!" shouted Yaya, Ran, and Daichi,

"How do I do that…"

"All you do is say 'my own heart…UNLOCK' and you'll chara change. Simple right?" explained Kukai.

"M-my own h-heart unlock?"

But nothing happened Lulu told her she has to say like she meant it ( that's just how she did it) than everyone decided to chara change to show Sierra how's it's done.

"My own heart…UNLOCK" they chanted.

" Chara Transfusion: Amulet heart!, Sky Jack!, Clown Drop!, Dear Baby!, Dream-Dream!" they shouted.

"See nothing to it, go on try again." said Kukai.

"My own heart… UNLOCK!"

Soon everything changed around her. She felt as if she could do anything all of a sudden the egg hatched and out came the little chara. He look like a genie , he was wearing a light green turban that a little jewel on it, small blue shoes, dark red pants, and a purple shirt with a light green sash.

"Hello my name is Riff."

"…Hi…"

"Well what are you waiting for master, it's time to chara change."

Riff went back into his egg and hovered over to Sierra. She held it with on finger, then she changed into what seemed like costume to her.

"Chara Transfusion: Granter Of Wishes!" Sierra shouted.


End file.
